You're Not Me
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: Bakura can't be controlled by fate, or can he? Well, it will take a slap on the face, a broken vase, and a kick to the ass to find out. Literally. Exoticshipping. Full summary inside.


**Hey everybody! Guess what time it is?**

**RiverTear980: The final chapter to Caught in a Bad Romance-?**

**Me: No! An Exoticshipping oneshot! 'Nuff said. :3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Title: <strong>__You're Not Me_

_**Pairing: **__Yami Bakura X Isis Exoticshipping_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, YGOTAS, or YGOGXTAS. Credit goes to Kazuki Takahashi, LittleKuriboh, and ShadyVox._

_**Summary:**__ Bakura has hated Isis Ishtar ever since he met her. She constantly shares with Bakura predictions for his life from her Millennium Necklace, and even told him that he will one day find love in a person he'd never expect! When Bakura comes to the Ishtar home to pay Malik a visit, he finds only Isis there. This possibly couldn't be fate interfering, right…?_

* * *

><p>"What do you want, Isis?" Bakura growled.<p>

Bakura was at the Sadist Supermarket to pick up some groceries and other things for himself. For some reason, Isis was there.

"I want to know why you are in the Bondage section of the store." Isis replied, raising an eyebrow. "I predicted last week that you would end up in a bondage situation. This is one. You didn't believe me."

"I thought bondage situation was if I was in bondage, not in a store!" Bakura snapped, a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Why are you in this section, anyway?" Isis asked, a small smirk on her face.

"Get the hell out of my face." Bakura muttered, storming away.

"Just to let you know, my Millennium Necklace predicts that you will run into a pole." Isis called to him.

"What the hell are you-?"

_Slam!_

"Oww…"

_**The Next Day…**_

"Malik, your sister is a freak." Bakura was muttering to his friend.

The two were just leaving their class from Domino High. Even though Bakura was pretty much an adult, he decided to take senior classes only to keep Malik and Ryou company. Yugi and the others never hung out with them, saying that they were "sadistic psychos". Where on earth did they get that idea **(A/N: Says the one who shops at the Sadist Supermarket…)**? Ryou had to stay after school, so Malik offered to give him a ride. They strode to the parking lot to Malik's motorcycle only to find Isis waiting for them.

"Why do you always come out of nowhere, sis?" Malik asked, sweat dropping.

"Because, shut up." Isis replied sharply.

"You are really starting to piss me off with your constant stalking." Bakura snapped.

Isis frowned at Bakura. "I predict that you will get slapped."

"What are you-?"

_Slap!_ Isis flattened her palm across Bakura's face, making it red on one side.

"Oohhhh she burned you good." Malik snickered.

"I came here because my Millennium Necklace gave me a fuzzy vision of-"

"Ooh, a fuzzy vision. How great." Bakura muttered sarcastically."

"As I was saying," Isis huffed. "It showed you, Bakura, expressing love. The person of who you were expressing it to wasn't visible to me. Bakura, you will find love in someone who you would never expect."

"And you came all this way to tell me this why? You're not me, Isis. I control my own self, not a necklace that is wrong half of the time. My Millennium Ring is more precise than your Millennium Necklace." Bakura said, bored.

Tired of being ridiculed, Isis walked away, a huge frown on her face.

_That vision still keeps bothering me. The person who Bakura was in love with didn't look like me at all. Well of course, because it was blurry. My necklace knows that I am in love with Bakura, yet fate isn't in my favor. Well, it happens._ Isis thought, sighing.

Bakura felt the tiniest twinge of guilt as he watched Isis's retreating figure.

"It looks like you took your flirting too far. Let's go." Malik sighed, getting on his motorcycle.

"_Flirting? _What the hell are you saying?" Bakura snapped, following suit.

Bakura managed one last look at Isis before Malik sped off in the opposite direction.

Ever since Isis's prediction, Bakura hasn't been able to get her face out of his head.

_What am I doing? Isis is a freak. She is following me around like a puppy, and creeping me out with her predictions. And what did Malik mean by "flirting"? I don't flirt with her! _

Tired of this, Bakura jumped up from the couch and headed out the door. He decided to go to Malik's house and talk to him about this. He was sure that Isis took control of Malik's Millennium Rod and was controlling his brain.

_**Meanwhile, at the toolshed…er, I mean Malik's house…**_

_Damn, I swear their house looks like a toolshed._ Bakura thought as he walked up to the front door. The one story house was wooden, and it was all one color; brown. Bakura knocked on the door, and then shoved his hands in his sweatpants pockets. To his surprise, Malik didn't answer the door. A girl did. She was tall, and was wearing a black tank top, denim jeans, and red Converse. Her black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Bakura thought that she was extremely attractive.

_This must be the girl Isis was talking about in her vision._ Bakura smirked to himself.

"Hello, I'm Malik's friend Bakura. What's yours?" Bakura asked.

The girl looked appalled, but then went back to an emotionless expression.

"Can you turn around for a second?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Uh, sure?"

Bakura turned around, and a foot kicked him in the rear super hard.

"Ow! What the fuck-?"

"It's me, Isis you fool!" she snapped!

Bakura's eyes widened until they were as big as Yugi's. "_Isis?_ Why do you look like that?"

Isis stepped backwards, and offended look on her face. "Why can't I look like this?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that! It's just, you look so different." Bakura protested.

"I don't wear Egyptian made dresses regularly, you know." Isis sighed. "I do have a life outside the Domino Museum."

"Do you have a date?" Bakura inquired, getting a bit jealous.

Isis sighed again. "No, I do not. Am I not allowed to wear comfortable clothing on the weekends?"

Bakura breathed through his nose, not sure why Isis was being so difficult.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that. In fact, I think you look beau-" Bakura cut himself off, and then quickly changed his words. "-normal."

Isis's face fell. "I didn't look normal before?"

"No, Isis-"

Before Bakura could protest, Isis began to close the door, heartbroken. Bakura, not one to be ignored, he stuck his foot in the door and quickly slid inside. In the process, he slammed into Isis and they both went tumbling to the floor with Bakura on top. Unaware of their compromising position, Bakura grabbed Isis's shoulders and made sure she was looking at him.

"Look, sorry for the misunderstanding. I'm here to see Malik. Is he here?" Bakura asked, oblivious to Isis's hurt look.

"No. He left a while ago. He should be back soon." Isis replied quietly, pushing Bakura off of her.

She got up and walked away. Bakura snuck a quick peek at her ass before getting up and following her.

"Why are you following me around like a puppy?" Isis snapped.

Bakura face palmed. She had no idea that he was thinking the same thing earlier.

"Isis, look, quit acting like a jerk."

"Oh, like you weren't? Don't talk to me about being a jerk until you learn how to have manners, consideration for others, and not be oblivious to other's feelings." Isis told him I calm rage.

Bakura was taken aback. "You're pissed right now."

"You're not me." Isis mocked, throwing his words back at him.

"At least I'm not Fate's bitch." Bakura muttered.

"You say that, but you don't feel that in your heart." Isis replied, getting even more heartbroken.

Bakura felt his heart pound as he looked at Isis's crestfallen face. Then, he remembered what Isis told him.

_Bakura, you will find love in someone who you would never expect._

_The person she said she couldn't see. Is because it's…?_

Bakura closed his eyes and walked into the Ishtar family room. He plopped down on the couch.

_Why can't I get Isis out of my head? I'm not going to let some necklace tell me what will happen. The girl can't be Isis._

Bakura felt a weight, and opened one eye to see that Isis had sat next to him, her once bright blue eyes dull.

"Having you here is just too much, Bakura. Please leave. I'll be sure to have Malik call you or go over to your house when he gets back."

"Whatever." Bakura shrugged, getting up.

He left without another word, and as he was closing the door behind him, he her a soft sob.

* * *

><p>About an hour after Bakura returned home, Ryou was taking a nap in his room. He heard the front door being pounded on.<p>

"Who the hell is it?" Bakura snapped, opening the door.

There stood Malik, looking pissed off.

"I predict that you will get beaten to a pulp if you don't go back to Isis right now." he threatened.

Bakura raised an eyebrow, a bit amused. "You do you think you are, threatening me?" he asked.

"When I came home, Isis was _crying_. You insulted her, called her a _bitch_. No one insults my sister and gets away with it! I swear to Ra, if you don't get your stupid ass back to my house and tell Isis your true feelings, I will make sure to have it kicked by the end of the night!" Malik snapped.

"God, you're such a prick." Bakura muttered, pushing past Malik.

Malik smirked in victory as he entered Bakura's house.

_**Malik's House…**_

Bakura felt really bad by the time he got to the Ishtar residence. His heart felt heavy, and he actually had a sad look on his face.

_Why am I acting so unlike myself? I've never been like this in front of anybody. Unless…_

Bakura found that the front door was unlocked, so he quietly went inside. He could hear cries coming from the family room, and upon entering, he found Isis kneeling in front of the couch, her face in the cushion. Her tears were soaking the couch.

"Isis." Bakura said gently.

Isis looked up and immediately grabbed a glass vase. "Get away!" she hissed.

Bakura sweat dropped at the weapon. "I didn't mean to barge in when you were PMS-ing." he replied.

Bakura barely had enough time to duck before Isis threw the vase his way, shattering on the wall.

Isis stormed over to the broken glass and began cleaning it up.

"Ow!" Isis yelped as a shard stabbed her index finger.

She proceeded to soothe it when Bakura stooped next to her, taking her bleeding finger in his hand. "Allow me." he said.

Bakura then put her finger in his mouth and began licking at the cut, clearing the blood and easing the pain. All the heat in Isis's body rushed to her face as Bakura gazed at her almost seductively. Even when the bleeding stopped, Bakura continued to suckle on her finger like a newborn.

"I think its fine now." Isis snapped, pulling her finger away.

She stood up and walked away, Bakura following her once again.

"Why are you here, Bakura? I'm Fate's bitch, remember?" she said, rage slowly building up.

Bakura remained silent and walked closer to her. Isis turned around, annoyed but tears still trailing down her face. Bakura gently backed her against the wall, trapping her. He put his hands on her shoulders. Isis looked away, still angry and crying.

"Look at me." Bakura said in a calm yet authoritative voice.

When Isis refused to comply, Bakura used his hand to turn her face towards his. He used his other hand to wipe the tears from Isis's face. Then, he returned both hands to her shoulders.

"I know, I am the biggest asshole ever." Bakura began.

"No kidding." Isis muttered.

"Let me talk for Ra's sake." Bakura snapped.

Isis complied, but still had a defiant look about her.

"I'm sorry. For everything. For embarrassing you, insulting you, and not telling you how I really feel."

Isis looked at Bakura in surprise. "Bakura, I-"

Bakura placed a finger on her lips. Then, he removed his finger and replaced it with his lips, his eyes closing. Then, it was as if everything clicked into place.

_I know now…_ Isis thought. _The reason why my Millennium Necklace refused to show who Bakura's lover was because I was her all along._

Isis slowly kissed back, tilting her head and closing her eyes. Bakura's soft tongue came out and ran across her lips, begging for a taste. Isis whole heartedly complied, and she poked her tongue out as well. The two wrestled and played with the other's appendage before Bakura forced his tongue into Isis's mouth, earning a moan from her. He tasted every inch if her mouth, and she tasted like mint.

Oxygen was becoming an issue, so the two pulled away, panting.

"I love you, Isis. And I guess that your Millennium Necklace was right- I would find love in someone whom I'd never expect. But I will still say this- that necklace is not me."

Isis grinned and rested her head in Bakura's warm neck. "I can say the same."

Just then, Isis stood rigid and her face went beet red. She felt a hand squeezing and fondling her behind.

"That was for kicking me in the ass earlier." Bakura whispered in her ear.

Isis blushed even harder. "I still can't believe that I fell in love with a pervert."

"It was fate, remember?" Bakura smirked.

"But you're not me." Isis shot back.

Then, an idea popped into Bakura's head.

"Do you remember when you found me in the Bondage Section of the Sadist Supermarket?" he asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" Isis replied.

"I bought some stuff, and guess what Isis-this is going to be that "bondage situation" you were predicting, only you will be the one in bondage."

Isis's face couldn't get any redder as Bakura dragged her out of the house.

_He is always full of surprises. That's one of the reasons why I love him so much._ Isis thought.

* * *

><p><strong>*raises an eyebrow suggestively* Hmm, what could possibly have went on at Bakura's house? Anyways, remember, visit the Sadist Supermarket near you, throw glass vases at people you are mad at, and <strong>**if you don't eat your meat****, ****you can't have**** any ****pudding****! Ja ne, minasan!**

**PRK**


End file.
